


All the Wonder that I Want, I Found in Her

by Harra286



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Lord of Darkness, Ministry of Darkness, One-Shot, Undertaker is the ultimate edgelord, except when the kayfabe is fucking stupid, poor Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harra286/pseuds/Harra286
Summary: Kane asks the Lord of Darkness for a favour.





	All the Wonder that I Want, I Found in Her

Kane slumped on his knees clutching the broken body. He bowed his head low to the Lord of Darkness, perched upon the tall ebony throne. The Deadman was completely relaxed, entertained by the show of submission. Precious few months before, Kane would have rather died than kneel to his brother in such a way.

"Please," he spoke thickly.  
"I was unaware that you could be so… romantic, Kane." the mocking tone of his elder brother did not go unnoticed.  
"Please." Kane's repetition of the word came with a harsher tone.  
"You know not what you ask for. The price is-"  
"I don't _care_ what the price is! Bring her back!"  
An amused chuckle escaped the 'Taker. Of course, the bastard was enjoying every one of Kane's tortured outbursts.  
"Say that I do. Say I pay the cost and perform the unholy covenant; I create the pact. She would belong wholeheartedly to me." 'Taker leaned forward in his seat. "Could you abide by that, baby brother? Do you love her so much you'd give her to me?"

Kane faltered at this. Sure, the brothers' interests aligned at that point; but he was only too aware of the fragility of their alliance. If his brother brought her back she'd be bound to her sire. Would Kane be able to accept her leaving him? On the Undertaker's orders? Would he be able to bear such a thing coming to pass? He cradled her in his arms, brushing strands of raven hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, so serene. Anyone else would think she was sleeping, but Kane could feel the absence; there was no warmth of life in her body. Pearl sized tears fell through the mask, hot on her cold lifeless skin.

"What will it be? Shall I ressurect her?" Undertaker observed the interaction with interest.  
"... No."  
"Then?" "Th-then..." Kane spoke shakily, wrenching his blurred eyes away from her. "Make me forget, all of it. Everything." 

'Taker's eyes gleamed with wicked satisfaction. "As you wish, brother."

With a wave of his hand, the floor underneath Kane rose shifted into an altar and he was brought up towards the throne. Acolytes moved from the shadows to pry her body out of his grasp.  
"No!" He growled. He pulled her in close with one arm as the other swung out at them wildly, stopping the hooded monks dead in their tracks.  
"Calm yourself Kane." Undertaker placed a hand on Kane's head and sending through a pulse of power. He watched Kane go slack and with a quick gesture the monks removed the woman his brother was so desperately gripping in his lap.  
"Now, to work," he spoke softly. Undertaker sifted through Kane's mind, snaking around all those that related to her. With one sharp tug he removed them and deposited the pieces in an ornate box held by an acolyte, unsurprised by the sheer volume of thoughts he was removing. Kane's single minded determination was one of the traits Undertaker could admire in him, but it meant he had the tendency to be a bit… obsessive. 

Kane inhaled sharply, and as Undertaker removed the power rooting him in place he collapsed onto his front at Undertaker's feet.  
"What shall we do with the body, my Lord?" "Lay it in a casket; I still have need of it." Undertaker ordered. Kane clearly underestimated him and he didn't know whether to be grateful or offended. As the monks carried out his commands, Undertaker couldn't help but sigh. He weaved a hand into his brother's hair and yanked his head off the black marble floor.

"Really brother, how could **you** of all people not know? Resurrection is not the _only_ way to cheat death."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestlemania inspired me to get back into WWE and ofc I had to write a lil thing about my favourites, the Brothers of Destruction!


End file.
